Something Sexy
by nayruu
Summary: Tumblr drabbles of Mako and Korra being make-out buddies. Possibly leads to more in which case I'll make this story M. (Cover image by Vvivaa. Check out her tumblr!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 2/10/14: I posted these first two "chapters" on my tumblr. I thought I would compile them together here. **

**In short, Mako never met Asami (or at least not yet) and he and Korra somehow became make-out buddies. The agreement is meant to be just business without silly emotions, but of course... they both end up secretly wanting to date each other.**

**P.S. I don't know why, but this one and the next one both happen on Air Temple Island.**

* * *

The door opened on its own and Korra slid into the room. She gave Mako one mischievous grin and sauntered over. Her hands slid over his shoulders, pulling his neck down.

"Korra," he chided, reaching back and holding her wrists. His thumbs ran over her pulse. They were going to be late. "No."

For a brief moment, she looked hurt. She pulled away. "You don't want to kiss me?"

Mako sighed, scanning down her body. "Of course, I do."

Korra noticed his inspection and held back at smirk. She forced a pout and looked up through her lashes. "No, you don't."

He licked his lips and bent down to prove her wrong. Sure, he was taking the obvious bait, but she pressed her body into his and he didn't really care. She smiled into the kiss, clutching his shoulders and forcing more contact.

He chuckled against her lips. She was always so eager. Her kisses trailed along his jaw, sometimes missing his lips in her haste. He cradled her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers in soft, slow movements. She caught on and if her mouth wasn't enough, she had started grinding against him.

Mako hissed before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Now, the game was on. Korra's tongue slicked over his mouth, seeking entry. She was panting against him. She couldn't be that worked up yet, could she? He let one hand trail down to her hip, holding her close for more friction. Who was he kidding? He got worked up the moment she walked in there with that look.

Korra began to pull away and Mako chased her, crashing his lips against hers. She turned her head away, inadvertently offering her neck. He lavished her tanned skin, sucking and nibbling at it. Korra tried to hold back any noise, but she groaned, her hips arching into his.

"Okay…" she breathed, holding onto his biceps and pulling him away. "We have to go."

Mako's heated gaze went from her flushed cheeks down to his own hands on her hips. After a heavy sigh, he stepped away. "Okay."

Korra went to the door, but paused. Mako hadn't moved an inch. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he nodded. His head bowed down and he shuffled his feet, adjusting his pants. "I… need a minute."

She followed his hand's trail and blushed at the prominent bulge. "A-alright," she smiled, giggling under her breath.

"It's not funny." Mako scowled at her for good measure.

She took a step back into the room, drawling, "I could always help you with that…"

His heart pounded, the bulge twitched and Korra laughed, her eyes crinkling shut. Then, she skipped out of the room, grinning wide and bright.

Mako let one hand cup his face, dragging down as he sighed. Why did she have to say that? This was worse. Now, he was thinking about all the ways she could help…


	2. Chapter 2

Korra had been testing his limits lately. Mako knew that she knew he was onto her. Ever or so often, after a particularly appreciative hiss, she would part from him and shoot him an innocent, coy smile with unspoken question in her eyes. More?

She was straddling his lap still and her lips went back to his. She didn't wait for an answer. She never waited for an answer. That was Korra though, pushy and stubborn and… hungry. Mako's hands drifted to her hips, holding her in place. He liked those things about her.

She leaned back again. This time, Mako chased after her, leaning forward to capture her mouth. Her hand pressed against his chest to stop him. His pointed brow shot up and in response, she let fingers crawl up to his scarf. She bit her lip as she slowly pulled the material away, her gaze darting from his neck to his eyes.

Mako smirked, tugging the entire scarf away from him. He placed it down neatly at his side before turning back to her. Korra was beaming and she actually wiggled her bottom before pouncing on him. His back slammed down on the bed. Mako smiled, showering her face in kisses.

Korra didn't hesitate to explore his uncovered skin. First, she ran tentative brushes against his flesh. Mako's hands went up and down her sides, urging her on. She kissed harder, her tongue darting out to slick over his pulse. He panted in her ear, grinding against her. She smiled wickedly against his skin, her mouth latched onto his neck.

Mako hissed and groaned partly in pain. Korra noticed the difference and shot up with that look again, only this time she looked a little guilty. Mako was still prone, but he reached up to rub her arm reassuringly.

"It's ok. You just got a little rough," he explained.

He ran his hand up her elbow to pull her down to him when he noticed her staring at his neck. Two big blues eyes were absolutely glued to his neck.

"What?" he asked quietly. She didn't respond, so he playfully thrust up. "What?" he repeated.

She was obviously jostled from her thoughts. Korra shook her head, smiling wide… _too_ wide. "Nothing," she insisted, but he saw her look at his neck.

Mako scooted back, giving himself room to sit up.

"It's not that bad," Korra blurted out.

He looked at the mirror across the room. Korra moved off his lap, allowing him to leave. She bit her lip, watching him take in his reflection.

"Korra!" Mako admonished. He pulled his jacket down to get a better look at the incredibly noticeable hickey that now adorned his neck.

"Whatever," she countered, pouting guiltily nonetheless. "You wear a scarf all the time anyway."

Mako sighed, turning back to her. He smiled devilishly at her, sauntering back to the bed. "Maybe I'll give you one to match."

Korra's heart raced, but she only gave him a smug look. "It wouldn't look as nice," she reasoned.

Mako crawled over her and she laid down. She licked her lips, rubbing her thumb over the fresh bruise. He nudged her face up to kiss her. Korra wrapped her arms around him, shimmying her hips to get more comfortable. He was between her legs now and they started a slow grind.

Korra kissed down his jaw to the unmarred side of his neck. She let her nails run his shoulders and he thrust against her. She sucked on the skin roughly and he hissed again. Korra licked and kissed the area before moving back to his lips.

Mako sucked in her bottom lip, nibbling it. "You did that one on purpose," he accused breathily.

Korra held in any sound when he slowly rolled his hips into her. "You can't prove it."

* * *

"What's that, Korra?" Ikki questioned.

The entire dinner table turned to the Avatar. Korra followed Ikki's pointing finger to her…

"Nothing!" Korra slapped her hand against her neck. She was going to kill Mako next time she saw him.


End file.
